Power generation from renewable energy sources has long been proposed as an eventual replacement or, at the very least, supplement for power generation from non-renewable energy sources. However, capturing energy from renewable sources has presented considerable challenges with the result that exploitation of such sources has been minimal. Ocean currents have been viewed as a possible renewable energy source, but few solutions for capturing such energy have been forthcoming, and fewer still that would be viable on a commercial scale.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a marine power generation apparatus which alleviates one or more of the problems of the prior art, or to provide the public with a useful or commercial choice. Other aims of the invention may become apparent from the following description.
It is to be understood that, if prior art is referred to herein, this reference does not necessarily constitute an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the term “comprising” and its grammatical equivalents shall be taken to have an inclusive meaning unless the context of use indicates otherwise.